


"Hi there, princess"

by fauxvol



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Parenthood, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fauxvol/pseuds/fauxvol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is away hunting with Sam. He has some free time and uses it to check on Castiel and their daughter via Skype.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Hi there, princess"

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by this post: http://though-hell-should-bar-the-way.tumblr.com/post/37657845035/astaraels-dean-is-visiting-sam-in-california.  
> And I wrote it at like 5am and didn't proofread it, so it's probably not the best. Might edit it in the future.  
> Either way, here it is!

“Cas, move the camera down, I can't see her”

For several seconds, Dean only heard the sound of cloth against cloth and a few high-pitched giggles, followed by a deep voice muttering incomprehensibly. Finally, Cas' hand closed around the camera and he adjusted to show the baby he held on his lap. The little girl was about 9 or 10 months old, and she wriggled happily on top of the angel's legs, trying to stand up by clutching his shirt. One of Castiel's arms was wrapped protectively around her, while the other tried to get the girl back to a sitting position as gently as possible. Dean just stared at the scene, a warm smile on his face. He had been at Sam's for less than a week, but he already felt like he hadn't seen them in ages. Their girl was growing so fast, every day he didn't see her seemed like skipping an entire month. 

”Hello, Mary” Dean said after a few moments of watching Cas struggle. The girl turned her head instantly, her blue eyes looking around the room for the origin of the familiar voice before she noticed the computer. Seeing her papa's face, Mary let out a cheerful giggle and promptly forgot her quest of climbing up her daddy's chest, allowing the angel to grab her and turn her around to face the camera. It turned out to be a not-so-smart move since, as soon as she was seated, Mary launched herself forwards, her arms extended as if to grab the screen, and Castiel barely had time to wrap his arms around her once again to prevent her to fall from his lap. ”Hi there, princess” Dean greeted her again and waved a little, his face now a little closer to the screen. The girl simply let out another giggle and clapped a few times with her tiny chubby hands. 

”She misses you” Dean heard Castiel's voice and he looked up, his eyes meeting the angel's, as blue as their daughter's. The hunter's lips twisted up in an amused, lopsided smile and Castiel looked down, his face lowering so he could rest his lips on top of Mary's head. The girl looked up and raised her hands to touch her daddy's face, smiling as if it was the funniest thing ever. 

”Dean, I found it! We need to go!” Sam's voice came from the other room and Castiel looked up. ”Sorry” Dean said, his mouth twisted in an apologetic expression. Cas grabbed Mary's wrist gently and looked down at her once again. ”Say goodbye to your papa, Mary” he said before looking back at the screen and waving her little hand. The girl gurgled and giggled once again, her other arm flailing up and down at her side. Dean waved back, but his eyes were fixed on Castiel. ”I'm sorry. I'll call you two again when we get back” The angel smiled, almost imperceptibly, and nodded, still waving Mary's hand. Dean gave him a smile and closed his laptop. 

”This better not take us the whole night again” Dean shouted back at Sam as he grabbed his duffel bag and left the room.


End file.
